The girl next door
by Skovko
Summary: Gina and Brian Kendrick are neighbours and friends. He has feelings for her but has never told her about them. She continues to party and come home drunk and everytime he's there to help her back on her feet again.
1. Just another morning

She was leaning up against her door trying to figure out how to open her purse to locate her keys, but in her drunken state of mind she had no clue how a zipper worked. She waddled towards her neighbour's door and slammed the palm of her hand into it over and over. The door unlocked and he opened the door.

"Damn Gina, you've been out drinking again?" He asked as he saw her.  
"Hey Brian," she said and just held out her purse.  
"Can't find your keys again?" He asked as he took the purse and opened it.

He walked with her to her door and unlocked it for her.

"Thanks," she said as she stumbled into her apartment.

He followed after. It was far from the first time he had helped her to bed on an early morning. He put her purse on the livingroom table.

"Was it a fun night?" He asked.

He didn't really want to hear her answer. He was just being polite.

"Meh... not really," she answered.  
"What was his name this time?" He asked.  
"Jake, Jim, Jacob, John... something starting with J," she answered.  
"You can't even remember his name. I hope that it at least was good," he said and laughed.  
"I'm gonna be bleeding out of my pussy all day after that experience," she answered.  
"When do I learn not to ask questions I don't want an answer to? I forget that you're always giving out too much information," he said.  
"If only he had had a big dick and that would have been the reason but no. The dumbass had frayed nail roots and I'm pretty sure the inside of my pussy has been scratched to pieces," she said.

He just shook his head. She pulled off her dress and threw it on the floor. It was far from the first time he saw her in her underwear but he always tried to be a gentleman around her.

"Gina, come on," he said.  
"What? It's just underwear. It's not any different from when you see me on the beach in my bikini," she said.  
"Your bikini doesn't come with a thong," he said.  
"Don't pretend that you don't like it," she said and shaked her ass.

He liked it but he would never tell her that. They were friends and she had no idea how he really felt about her. He walked over to her and gently took her arm.

"Let's get you to bed," he said and led her into the bedroom.

He tucked her in.

"Thanks Brian," she said.

She fell asleep right away. He stroked her cheek and looked at her for a couple of seconds. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping and he had to fight the urge to lie down next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Sleep tight," he said in a low voice and walked out of the bedroom.


	2. Hangover cure

He woke her up around noon. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at him.

"Hey Brian," she said and yawned.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Hungover," she answered.  
"I brought your favourite hangover cure," he said and held up a bag of salted cashew nuts and a bottle of cola.  
"You're too sweet," she said and smiled.  
"I know, you don't deserve me," he said and laughed.  
"That's right, I don't," she said.  
"Let's get you into the shower. I'll make some coffee meanwhile. Sounds good?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said as she crawled out of bed.

He tried looking away since she was still only in her underwear.

"Brian, come on. How many times do we have to pretend that you don't look at my ass?" She asked and laughed as she passed him.

She was right. He couldn't help but look the moment she had her back against him. He shook his head, trying to get himself to stop, and then he walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

He heard her turn on the shower. She hadn't closed the door to the bathroom. He sighed. She sure wasn't making it easy on him. What he wouldn't give to be standing out there with her. He heard the water turn off. Shortly after she entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Gina, please. Get dressed," he said.

She grabbed the cola and took a sip.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I'm here," he answered.  
"So? Still my home," she said and smiled.

He shook his head and turned around.

"Fine," she said and left the kitchen again.

Once out of his sight, she yelled at him.

"Oops, I dropped the towel."

He couldn't help but giggle a little. Typical her to tease him like that.

She threw the towel on the bedroom floor. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. If only he knew how she felt about him. She had no idea how to approach a man. Sure, she would go out and get laid a lot but that was a whole different kind of game. When she was drunk, she would just go over to a stranger and ask if he wanted to fuck or not. She couldn't do that with Brian. He was a man, a real man, one of the good ones that always ends up with a good woman. She wasn't a good woman. She didn't deserve a man like him and he sure as hell deserved way better than her. No, they were friends and she was just happy to have him in her life. All the shit he put up with from her. She would never understand why he even bothered being around her. He was just such a sweet man.

She put on a white set of underwear and a knee long white and light blue striped dress and walked back to the kitchen where he was waiting with two cups of coffees. He handed her one.

"Thanks," she said and sat down.

She opened the bag of cashew nuts and started eating them.

"When are you flying out?" She asked.  
"Early tomorrow morning," he answered.  
"And when are you coming back?" She asked.  
"Wednesday afternoon," he answered.  
"I'll be watching you on tv as always," she said and smiled.  
"My own personal fan," he said and giggled.

They sat a while in silence while drinking their coffees.

"You got any plans today?" He asked.  
"Not really. I think I had enough action last night," she answered.  
"Wanna hang out then? We can play some games and I can make you dinner tonight," he said.  
"You really wanna spend your last day at home with me?" She asked.  
"Sure. Why not? It sure beats making dinner for myself," he answered.  
"Okay, that sounds good then," she said and smiled.  
"But you know I'm gonna beat you in Tekken," he said and winked.  
"Ha, not a chance," she said.


	3. Is she cute?

She was sitting in her livingroom with a couple of friends. Her friend Sandra had brought a girl named Elaine along that she didn't know but she seemed nice and she liked watching wrestling like the other girls. Brian's music started and he appeared on the screen.

"There's your puppy," her best friend Anne said.  
"He's not my puppy," Gina said and threw a pillow at Anne.  
"He comes running every time you ask him to. He's your puppy, alright," their friend Sandra said.

Gina blushed. Not because they called him her puppy but because she knew they were right.

"Why are you talking about him like that? Do you actually know him?" Elaine asked.  
"Know him? He's living next door," Sandra blurted out.  
"Shut up," Gina said and threw another pillow in Sandra's direction.  
"No shit, he lives here?" Elaine said.

Gina gave Sandra an annoyed look. She knew better than to give out Brian's address to anyone.

"Is he single?" Elaine continued.  
"No, the puppy already has a master," Anne giggled.

Gina gave her a cold stare.

"Yeah, he's single," Gina said and sighed.  
"Can you hook me up with him on a blind date?" Elaine asked.  
"I don't think he does that kind of thing," Gina answered.  
"Can you at least ask?" Elaine said. Her eyes were sparkling.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll ask," Gina said.

Gina turned to look at Sandra.

"It's your fault," she mouthed.

"I'm sorry," Sandra mouthed back.

Brian won his match and disappeared from the screen. Shortly after a text ticked in on Gina's phone.

"And on cue. Puppy misses his master," Anne said jokingly.  
"Who says it's him?" Gina said as she grabbed her phone, then blushed as she saw his name on the screen.  
"It's always him," Anne said.

Anne was right. He would usually text her after his match.

 _"Was it an alright match? And how are things at home?"_ Brian wrote.  
 _"It was a great match. You were on fire as always. Things at home are weird right now. I'm apparently stuck with one of your fangirls who wants a blind date with you,"_ she wrote back.  
 _"Is she cute?"_ He wrote.

She swallowed. She had been hoping for a "no thanks" from him. Instead she got this question. Who was she to decide who he should date? It was not like she owned him. She sighed.

"Hey Elaine, Brian asks if you're cute. Mind if I take a picture of you and send it to him?" She asked.

Elaine's eyes lit up.

"No, of course. Please do," she said and tried to look as seductive as possible as Gina took the picture.

 _"You decide,"_ she wrote as she sent the picture.  
 _"Not bad,"_ he wrote back.

Gina read it out loud.

"Not bad? What does that mean?" Elaine asked.  
"I don't know," Gina said and put her phone down.  
"Well, ask him," Elaine said.  
"No, I'll talk to him when he gets back home," Gina said and turned her focus to the tv screen again.

Not bad? Yeah, what the hell did that mean? The girls were gone and Gina was about to go to sleep. She didn't like the thought of Brian dating anyone else but who was she to stop him? He was a free man and he deserved to be happy.

"But Elaine can't make him happy," she hissed at herself, then laughed for feeling jealous. "God, I'm so screwed."


	4. Welcome home

She had been in a shitty mood all Tuesday. She knew it was due to the whole Elaine/Brian thing although it wasn't a thing other than in her head but that was enough to make her mad. As the evening rolled around, she opened a bottle of white wine. She normally didn't drink on weekdays but today she couldn't care less. She was almost through the bottle as her phone buzzed.

 _"Autograph signing got cancelled so I'm coming home earlier. Are you home?"_ Brian asked.

She took a picture of the bottle and sent it to him.

 _"I take that as a yes,"_ he wrote back.

She emptied the bottle and went to open another one. 30 minutes later her phone buzzed again.

 _"Just got off the plane. On my way home,"_ he wrote.

She grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and went outside to wait for him. She leaned up against his door and slowly slid down on the ground with her back against it. She took another sip of wine and put the bottle down next to her. She felt her eyes get heavy.

"Up you go," she heard Brian's voice and felt someone lift her up.

He carried her inside her own apartment and put her down on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Welcome home," she said, then her eyes went shut again and she fell asleep.  
"What a welcome," he said and sighed.

He stroked her cheek as so many times before. Then he leaned in and kissed it.

"Goodnight," he whispered and walked out of her apartment.

He threw his bag on the floor the moment he entered his own apartment. He had been missing her and had been looking forward to seeing her again and instead he came home to that. He wished she would stop doing this to herself. He wished she could see herself the way he saw her.


	5. Stupid, stupid, stupid

She knocked on his door next day around 10 am. He opened and she reached a cup towards him.

"I come bearing gifts," she said as the smell of coffee hit his nostrils.  
"That's nice of you. Thank you," he said and took the cup.  
"It's my way of saying sorry for last night," she said and blushed a bit.  
"It's okay," he said and walked inside his apartment, leaving the door open so she could follow him.  
"No, it's not. I was already drunk when you wrote me. Had I known you would be home early and wanted to say hi, I wouldn't have been drinking," she said as she followed him inside, closing the door after her.  
"Really, it's okay. You're a grown woman. You can drink if you like," he said and let himself dump down on the couch.

She sat on a chair across from the couch.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.  
"Just fine as always. And you?" She asked back.  
"Same here. Glad to be home though," he said.

They sat a bit in silence, drinking their coffees.

"So... about this Elaine..." She started.

She could have bit her tongue off. Why did she bring her up? She knew why. She was punishing herself as usual.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked.  
"You wanna go out with her on a blind date?" She asked.  
"Do you want me to go out with her?" He asked.

 _"No!"_ Her brain screamed.

"If you want to. You deserve to be happy," she said.  
"What makes you think I'm not?" He asked.  
"You know what I mean. You deserve a good woman in your life," she said.  
"And is she? Good, I mean," he said.  
"I don't know. I actually don't know her. My friend Sandra brought her along," she said.

He emptied his coffee, looking at her. He wanted her to say no, to tell him not to go out with this woman. She was a good friend. She wanted him to be happy. Maybe this Elaine could make him happy. He wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Okay then. I'll go out with her," he said.

She felt her heart break but she didn't show him.

"Okay. I'll call Sandra and set it up then," she said and stood up.  
"I'm free Friday," he said.  
"Friday. Fine," she said as she walked out of his apartment.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck my life," she hissed at herself as she entered her own apartment.

She found her phone and called Sandra. Soon after a blind date had been set up.

 _"Friday at 7 pm. She'll come here,"_ she texted him.

She couldn't go back into his apartment and face him again. She felt hurt.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled at herself in the mirror.


	6. Date night

Friday rolled around and she was a mess inside. It didn't make it better that Brian asked her to come inside and help him pick out an outfit. She stood in his apartment looking through his clothes.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked.  
"To that little Italian place," he answered.  
"Okay, so you can look a bit casual," she said.

She took out a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt.

"Here, try this on," she said.

He started to undress and she turned around. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked with her back against him.  
"As you always say to me: It's just underwear," he said.

She giggled and turned around.

"Okay, I'm stupid. Not like I haven't seen you on the beach before," she said and looked at him.  
"And you see me bare chested all the time on tv as well," he said.  
"True that," she said.

It was one thing to see him on tv. Here she was so close to him. He looked so good. She just wanted to place her hands on his chest and slowly move them down. She bit her lip, trying to stop her dirty thoughts.

He got dressed.

"How do I look?" He asked.  
"Perfect. She won't be able to say no to you. You always look so good in purple," she answered.

He looked in the mirror. His eyes wandered towards her but she didn't notice. She looked sad.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... You're going on a date. It's great. You're lucky and I'm jealous," she said and smiled.  
"Jealous that I'm taking her out?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.  
"Jealous because I haven't been on a date in like forever," she answered and sighed.  
"You want me to take you out one day?" He asked.

He was hoping she would say yes. She wanted to say yes but she just shook her head and laughed.

"You're always so sweet, Brian," she said.

He brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail. She preferred him with his hair down but she wasn't about to let him know. She had already put him in her favourite colour for him. No point in giving all the best sides of him away to Elaine.

"Anyway, I'm gonna run along. I got a busy night ahead of me," she said.  
"Really? What are you doing?" He asked.  
"The usual. Getting drunk," she answered and laughed.

He laughed with her but deep inside he just wanted to stop her.

"Be safe," he said as he walked her to his door.  
"Aren't I always?" She asked.  
"No, never," he answered truthfully.

She just laughed and walked into her own apartment. She poured vodka and soda in a glass and started drinking. She was looking out the window, watching as Elaine rolled up. She walked past her window and to Brian's door. He came out and walked with her. As they passed her window together, he turned his head and looked at her, giving her a little smile. She raised her glass and nodded at him. Then she watched him go away with Elaine.

"I hate my life," she said and emptied the glass.


	7. Feeling lucky

She was outside her apartment door trying to find her keys, drunk again, when Brian returned home from his date that night.

"Can't find your keys again?" He asked.  
"Hey Brian, how was your date?" She asked back.  
"It was good. She was nice," he answered.  
"Just nice? Come on, tell me all about it," she said and started walking towards his door, more or less inviting herself inside.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to unlock his door. She followed him inside.

"There's not much to tell. We talked and ate and had a bit of wine. I walked her home and now I'm back home as well," he said as he took off his jacket.  
"Are you gonna see her again?" She asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I am. Tomorrow actually," he answered.  
"Tomorrow? That's fast. I'd say the date was more than good then," she said.  
"It was alright," he said.

He turned on the light and noticed her cheek being all red.

"What happened?" He asked and gently touched her cheek.  
"Oh, nothing really. Some guy just got mad," she answered.  
"Some guy hit you?" He asked, starting to get mad.  
"Yeah, it's no big deal really. I kind of lead him on," she answered.  
"Kind of? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"He thought I was gonna have sex with him. And I was. I mean, it was the original plan. But I changed my mind and didn't wanna go home with him after all. He didn't like being played with," she answered.  
"What an asshole!" He yelled.  
"Come on, Brian. I had it coming. You know me. Always shaking my ass, getting the guys' attention," she said.  
"That doesn't matter. No means no," he said.

She just shrugged her shoulders. She knew deep inside he was right but she still felt like she had had it coming. She sighed and looked at him.

"I lied tonight," she said.  
"About what?" He asked.

She reached behind him and pulled out his hairband. She gently touched his hair as it went down in front of his shoulders.

"There. Now you look perfect," she said and smiled.

He laughed a little.

"That's it? Does it really matter how my hair is?" He asked.  
"It matters to a woman," she answered and smiled.  
"So why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked.  
"You should keep something for her for later," she answered and winked.

She turned around and nearly stumbled over her own feet. He caught her.

"You're too drunk. How are you even still standing?" He asked and lifted her up.  
"I'm not," she answered, making him laugh.

He carried her into his bed.

"You're crashing here tonight," he said, tucking her in.  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"I'm taking the couch," he said.  
"No, don't. Come down here," she said.

He hesitated for a few seconds, then he went to lie beside her. She rolled up on his arm, cuddling herself into his chest. He let his fingers run through her hair and gently carressed her cheek and shoulder.

"Elaine has no idea how lucky she is," she mumbled before falling asleep.

He looked down at her.

"And you have no idea how lucky I feel right now," he whispered and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.


	8. Waking up in the same bed

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Brian's sleeping face. She felt surprised. It took a couple of seconds to jumpstart her memory of how she had ended in bed with him. Both of them were still fully dressed so she assumed nothing had happened. She slowly remembered their conversation and she felt ashamed. The way she saw it, she had made a fool out of herself again.

She gently wiggled herself free of his arms. She had to admit that she enjoyed feeling them around her and she enjoyed looking at his peaceful sleeping face but she couldn't stay there. She wouldn't wanna be there when he woke up. She was too embarrased. She didn't think he would wanna see her either. He had helped her to bed many times but they had never actually slept in the same bed together before. Some sort of line had been crossed and she was scared to lose him as a friend.

She got out of bed. He was still sleeping heavy. A lock of his hair was laying over his cheek. She reached down and gently pulled it behind his ear and smiled.

"It should be illegal to be this cute," she whispered.

She tiptoed out of his bedroom, out of his apartment and back into her own apartment. She pulled all the curtains to hide herself away from the world. She got out of her clothes from yesterday, took a shower and put on a thong and a top. She turned on the tv and sat on the couch. She wasn't planning on doing anything today.

Her phone buzzed a couple of hours later.

 _"Where did you go?"_ He wrote.

She didn't answer. It wasn't like her not to answer but she had no idea what to say. It didn't take long before she heard knocking on her door. She crouched down on the couch although he wasn't able to look through the window.

"Gina?" He called out from behind the door.

She didn't answer.

"Come on, Gina. I know you're in there," he said firmly.

She still didn't answer. She hated giving him the cold shoulder like that but right now she just needed to be alone. She heard his footsteps walk away from her door and towards his own again. Shortly after her phone buzzed again.

 _"Are you mad at me?"_ He wrote.  
 _"No, just not feeling well. In bed and need some time alone. Afraid I might infect you with whatever I got,"_ she wrote back, hoping he would accept her answer.  
 _"Okay, sorry to hear that. Feel better soon,"_ he wrote.

She put her phone down on the table and felt her tears starting to flow. Why did she have to have feelings for him? It only complicated things. He would never be with a woman like her. She was sure of it. Why did he have to be this sweet man? Why couldn't he just be an asshole like every other man she met? She sighed at her own thought. Why did he have to take Elaine out on a second date tonight? Why did she have to feel so hurt by this?


	9. I am going to miss you

He knocked on her door Sunday morning around 9. When she opened, he held up a bag of bread and two cups of coffee.

"Breakfast," he said.

She smiled and let him in. They sat down in her kitchen, eating the bread he had brought along.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a day away from the entire world," she answered.  
"I know that feeling," he said.  
"So how was your date last night?" She asked.  
"It was fine. She's a nice girl," he answered.  
"Good. That's good for you," she said.

She tried her best not to show him she was hurt. She just wanted him to be happy. He finished his coffee.

"So I'm flying out at noon and there's a lot of promotion this week so I won't be home until late Friday," he said.  
"A whole week without you. How will I ever manage?" She asked jokingly.  
"Just admit you'll miss me," he said and laughed along with her.  
"I will," she said.

 _"If only you knew how much,"_ she thought.

"I better get going," he said and stood up.  
"You need a ride to the airport?" She asked.  
"It's alright. I'll take a cab as usual," he said.  
"Come on, let me drive you. That's the least I can do after you've saved my drunken ass so many times," she said.  
"And what a cute ass that is," he said and laughed.  
"I take that as a yes," she said, stood up and grabbed her car keys.

He went inside his apartment and picked up his bag. She drove him to the airport and walked him to his flight.

"You be a good girl this week and stay out of trouble," he said and raised his finger.  
"Yes daddy," she said.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her to hug her goodbye.

"I am, you know... going to miss you," she said.  
"Same here," he said.

He released her from the hug and looked at her. He wanted so bad to pull her in and kiss her goodbye.

"See you next weekend," he said and then he took off.


	10. Friday night

The week had gone by slow. She had missed him so much. They had been in contact via textmessages but his week had been very busy so the contact had been minimal.

She couldn't sleep that Friday so she was on the couch with the tv on but all the lights were out. She was only in a thong and a top, the clothes she usually slept in. She heard his footsteps walk past her door. She could recognize the sound of his boots anywhere. She hurried to her door and opened it. He was just about to enter his own apartment when he heard her open the door. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Gina," he said.  
"Hey Brian, welcome home," she said.  
"In your underwear as usual, I see. Is it for all the neighbours or just for me?" He asked jokingly.  
"You know I only dress like this for you," she said and laughed.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's late. Go inside and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, alright?" He said.  
"Okay," she said.

He walked back to his apartment. She stayed outside watching him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Seriously Gina, you're gonna give old Mr Hanson across the street a heart attack if he sees you like that. Go inside," he said and laughed.  
"Okay okay. Goodnight Brian," she said as she walked inside and closed the door.

She went back to the couch. She had missed him and had secretly hoped he would come in for a late night talk. Now she had to wait. Tomorrow seemed so far away although it was so close.


	11. The door is open

She gave up trying to fall asleep around 6 in the morning. She started the coffee machine and let it brew while she took a shower. After the shower she walked into the bedroom to get dressed. She knew she would see him at some point during the day and she wanted to look good for him. She put on a black set of underwear and her short black and white striped dress. That dress hugged her curves just right and he always commented on how good she looked when she was wearing it.

She walked out into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She sipped it while walking around in her apartment pulling all the curtains so the morning sun could get in. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and not a cloud was on the sky. She opened her front door and left it opened. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text.

 _"Good morning. Door is open. Come by whenever you get the time."_

It was only 8 am when she heard her voice from the open door.

"Good morning," he said.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Brian, come on in. Want coffee?" She asked.  
"Yes please," he said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him

"You're looking really good this morning," he said as he watched her go into the kitchen.

She went to pour him a cup and handed it to him. She could see his hair was wet. He must have taken a shower before coming to her apartment. He looked so cute with his hair wet like that. She just wanted to pull her fingers through it.

"Will you help me pick out an outfit for tonight?" He asked.  
"What's tonight?" She asked back.  
"I'm going on a date with Elaine again," he answered.

She felt her heart drop.

"Again? That's the third date, right?" She asked.  
"Right," he answered.  
"You know what they say about the third date. That's the date where you get laid. Well, I don't know if it's true since I always sleep with men before even dating them but I think that's what they say about good people," she said.

He shook his head and laughed.

"You are good. A bit crazy perhaps but still good," he said.

He put his cup down and looked at her.

"You don't look happy," he said.  
"I am. I'm happy for you. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. I just don't wanna see you get hurt," she said.  
"You think she'll hurt me?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.

She looked down at her feet, working up her courage.

"Brian, do you think she might be... you know... the one for you?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I don't know her that well. Right now I don't think so but who knows? Maybe down the line I'll change my mind," he answered.

She looked at him and he sighed.

"Look Gina, for a very long time I've been in love with another woman. I know I've never told you about it. The point is that I've come to realize that I can't keep waiting for her to maybe be interested in me too. I'm tormenting myself. I need to move on and dating Elaine is moving on," he said.

She looked surprised. This was news to her. Who was this mysterious woman? Why had he never told her about this?


	12. I'm in love with you

"Who is she?" She asked.  
"Does it really matter?" He asked back.

He was afraid to put his heart out there. There was no way she could feel the same for him as he did for her. He walked over to her, looked her in the eyes. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing... I... It's just..." She tried.  
"Come on, you can tell me," he said.  
"Can't you stay home tonight?" She asked, biting her lip, knowing she was asking for too much.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I don't know. So we can hang out and play Tekken or something," she answered.  
"You want me to cancel a date to play videogames?" He asked.

She nodded, knowing how dumb it sounded.

"Give me one good reason not to go tonight," he said, looking her firmly in the eyes.

She was still biting her lip. The words were right there on her tongue but she couldn't get them out.

"Last change. One good reason, just one, or I'm gonna go home and start looking through my clothes," he said, still looking her directly in the eyes.

She looked down. He sighed and turned around, starting to walk away from her. He reached her front door and was just about to put his hand on the handle.

"Brian, wait!" She almost yelled behind him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Because I'm in love with you," she blurted out, feeling how her heart dropped, afraid this would be the end of their friendship.

He walked fast straight towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Her hands went up to his hair and she pulled her fingers through it. He pushed her backwards up against the wall, his lips never leaving hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"If you knew how long I've waited to hear those words," he said between the kisses while he carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her down on her bed, still kissing her. He pulled her dress off. He had seen her in her underwear many times before but this time was different. This time she was his. This time he was allowed to touch. This time he wasn't gonna be the perfect gentleman and look away. Her hands went for his shirt and pulled it over his head. She reached up and touched his chest, feeling his muscles. He was perfect. He unhooked her bra and took it off her, revealing her breasts to him.

"You are beautiful," he said as he leaned down to lick one of nipples.

A silent moan left her lips. He came back up to kiss her again. His hand went down her stomach and down her thong. His fingers gently touched her clit, starting to pleasure her. He didn't have to do anything else than to move his fingers from side to side on her clit. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was perfect at it. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as he made her cum. Her body relaxed and two of his fingers found their way inside her pussy. He gently pushed them in and out, feeling how wet she was, knowing he was the reason why.

He smiled at her as she reached down to open his pants. He pulled out his fingers and stood up. He took off his pants and boxers, then leaned down to pull the thong off her. He placed himself between her legs and started kissing her again. She pushed her crotch up against him, wanting him inside her. He pushed his dick inside her and started moving slow. He wanted this to last, he wanted to feel her this close to him forever. However, he couldn't keep the slow pace. It was too good, she felt too good as she laid there with him inside her, squeezing her muscles just right, making him feel fantastic. He increased the pace a little, making her moan louder.

"Oh god, Brian, it feels so good," she moaned.

That was it. He couldn't take it. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and started thrusting into her fast. He reached down between them to touch her clit again. She screamed out loud as he made her cum again. He couldn't hold back any longer and came inside her. He collapsed on top of her, gently kissing her cheeks and lips.

"So I'm the mysterious girl?" She asked and smiled.  
"Indeed you are," he said, placing another kiss on her lips.  
"I've been in love with you since we first met. I never thought you felt the same way about me," she said.  
"How stupid we have been. I've been in love with you just as long. Why didn't we ever tell each other?" He said.  
"I don't know. Like you said, we're stupid," she said and laughed.

He removed himself from her and stood up.

"Okay, come on," he said and reached his hand towards her.

She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She said.  
"We've waisted too much time already. First I've got to make a phonecall and cancel my date tonight," he said and laughed.

She laughed with him.

"And then I'm gonna take you out on a date," he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thai food?" She asked.  
"Whatever you want," he answered.  
"You're so sweet," she said and kissed him.  
"However, I can't guarantee that we'll wait till the third date before having sex but I got a feeling that's alright with you," he said jokingly.

She laughed, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
